


Back in Black

by That_One_Curly_Haired_Fangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demonic Possession, Drabble, Gen, Men of Letters Bunker, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Curly_Haired_Fangirl/pseuds/That_One_Curly_Haired_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abaddon always wanted to wear a Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back in Black

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at the beginning of season 9 and is not canon compliant with the rest of the season at all.
> 
> Yet another fic started from a conversation with BlueWonder (I swear I have original ideas, but those are longer fics/WIPs I'll post later). Also thanks to her for the title.

Cas came as soon as Sam called. Now they stood outside of the dungeon, ready to pull aside the shelves that hid the devil's trap. 

"Ready?" Sam looked nervously at Cas, who nodded. They pulled the shelves apart.

Wearing the chains formerly occupied by Crowley and sitting in the middle of the devil's trap with his feet on the table was Dean. He was dressed in tight black jeans and had a black leather jacket on. He grinned at them. "Well boys, you got me all chained up. When's the fun gonna start?" His eyes flashed black. 

It was Abaddon.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright this marks the last of my drabbles. From now on I'm gonna start posting my longer stuff, which I'll post in chapters. I probably will not be updating every day, but I won't abandon things on here either. I won't start posting till I'm done with the fic.


End file.
